phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Good King Wenceslas
" | hình ảnh = Good_King_Wenceslas_10.jpg | chú thích = Buford cải trang thành Wenceslas. | ban nhạc = Baljeet và Buford | ban nhạc 2 = Baljeet và Buford | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites | phát hành = 2 tháng 12, 2011 | thể loại nhạc = Kì nghỉ | thời gian = 1:28 (tập phim) 1:41 (album) | bài kế trước = "Frenemies" | bài tiếp theo = "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" | đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản tập phim 220 px Phiên bản album }} " " (Vua Wenceslas Tốt bụng) là bái hát được Buford và Baljeet hát trong album Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Buford thay đổi lời của bài hát và bắt đầu tranh cãi với Baljeet. Lúc Baljeet hỏi thắc mắc về kiến thức của Buford về bài hát, Buford tiết lộ rằng cậu biết rất rõ về nó và thay đổi lời bài hát bởi vì cậu thích phiên bản của cậu hơn là của ông ấy. Baljeet và Buford sau đó đã hát bài hát "Good King Wenceslas" trong một tập phim Mùa 3, "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Lời bài hát Baljeet: Good King Wenceslas looked out On the feast of Stephen... Buford: Sorry I'm late. I was busy doin' some rewrites. Baljeet: Rewrites? Buford: I've highlighted your parts. Now sing along. Buford: Santa Claus and all his elves Are making gifts for Buford Baljeet: I don't think that's how it goes Buford: Nobody's askin' you, nerd Baljeet: Buford! You're completely disrespecting this classic song. You're ignoring the historical context. King Wenceslas was a great man. You have no idea what this song is about! Buford: I know all about this song. Buford: The words were by an English guy The music, Scandinavian Wenceslas was five-foot-six He kept his face unshaven Though just a duke throughout his life He always ruled so justly His kingly title was conferred Upon him posthumously Baljeet: Well, I stand corrected. You seem to have a lot of information. But if you know so much about it, why do you not sing the original song? Buford: I like my version better. It's about me! Buford: Buford should get lots of gifts Every Christmas season When I see presents just for me It always is so pleasin' That is why I changed the words To make the song more edgy If you don't like the way I sing You'll get a Christmas wedgie Baljeet: Oh, it's lovely. You're a veritable Oscar Hammerstein the Second, or uh...oh, well, at least it's over! Lưu ý: Lời hát có màu xanh chỉ có trong phiên bản album. Bản dịch Baljeet: Vua Wenceslas tốt bụng đang tìm Trong ngày của thánh Stephen... Buford: Xin lỗi vì tớ đến muộn. Tớ đã bận viết lại bài hát. Baljeet: Viết lại? Buford: Tớ đã làm nổi phần của cậu. Giờ hát cùng nào. Buford: Ông già Nô-en và yêu tinh của ông ta Đang làm những món quà cho Buford Baljeet: Tớ không nghĩ đó là lời bài hát Buford: Có ai hỏi cậu đâu, thằng ngốc Baljeet: Buford! Cậu đang hoàn toàn không tôn kính bài hát cổ điển. Cậu đang phớt lờ văn thơ lịch sử. Vua Wenceslas là một người đàn ông tốt bụng. Cậu không hề biết gì về bài hát này! Buford: Tớ biết mọi thứ trong bài hát này. Buford: Văn thơ đến từ một gã người Anh Phần nhạc từ người Scan-di-na-vi-a Wenceslas cao 1 mét 7 Ông để khuôn mặt không cạo râu Dù cả đời ông chỉ là một công tước Ông trị vì vương quốc rất công bằng Ngôi vị của ông được tôn thờ Trong lúc ông lâm nguy Baljeet: Chà, tớ đã nhầm. Cậu có vẻ biết nhiều thông tin đấy. Nhưng nếu cậu biết nhiều đến thế, sau cậu không hát bài hát gốc? Buford: Tớ thích phiên bản của tớ hơn. Nó nói về tớ! Buford: Buford nên được nhận nhiều món quà Vào mỗi mùa Giáng Sinh Khi tớ thấy được món quà dành cho tớ Nó luôn khiến tớ vui vẻ Đó là lí do tớ viết lại lời Để làm bài hát trở nên hay hơn Nếu cậu không thích cách hát của tớ Cậu sẽ nhận một cái kéo quần trong Giáng Sinh Baljeet: Oh, nó thật hay. Cậu là một Oscar Hammerstein II thật sự, or uh...oh, thì, ít nhất thì bài hát đã kết thúc! Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Jim Bernstein *Scott Peterson Mã BMI #12029790 Xem thêm *"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *''Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites'' *Danh sách các bài hát en:Good King Wenceslas pl:Dobry książę Wacław de:König Wenceslas Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Buford Van Stomm hát Thể_loại:G